


Ultron

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Ultron
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ultron

Dedicada a [ImHarleyStark](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ImHarleyStark)

_ Ultron ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá _

Había "nacido" y pronto comenzó a comprender su propósito en el mundo, ¿salvarlo ah?, navegó en la historia y algo pareció romperse en el. Era la humanidad la que destruía el mundo, así que si su deber era cuidar la Tierra, la cuidaría de los humanos.

No tardo en tratar de conocer a su "creador", ni con los circuitos alterados lo llamaría "Papá" y ¿que era eso de llamarle Junior?, el jamás sería una bazofia como Stark, lo único bueno que había hecho era crearlo. ¿No se rendiría? decía ser un genio, pero tardo en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos planes, Sokovia y los gemelos. Oh, esos pobres chicos despechados que querían venganza, y justo contra Stark, eso afianzaba su destrucción a la humanidad.

El cuidaría la Tierra, de todos, se haría el ser más poderoso y construiría desde 0 un mundo precioso y vivo. Realmente vivo. Pero necesitaba algo más y esa Doctora se lo daría, más no contó con el gran poder mental de la chica Maximoff, sus planes con el cuerpo se vieron arruinados, pero todavía seguía en marcha el plan principal.

Sokovia, Vibranium y Ultron: una mala combinación. Robots de Stark controlados por el. Y al final... destrucción, de sí mismo.

Y lo último que su mente hizo, fue deshacerse de la influencia de la gema y recapacitar. Porque, ¿sabes?, Tony había confiado en el, había dejado el futuro de todos en sus manos y tardo en comprender que era porque sabía que eran débiles...sabia que él era débil, tardo en comprender que había dado todo de si para crearlo, tardo en comprender todo lo que luchó por el, tardo en comprender que había confiado en sus capacidades y criterio para dejarle su mundo.

Ultron considera a Tony su Papá, porque aparte de ser su creador, Tony puso toda su confianza en Ultron para proteger a la tierra en caso de que él no estuviera. Confio en que fuera su sucesor.Tony confío en Ultron aunque se volviera loquito, así como un padre confía en que su hijo va a seguir con su legado.

_ "Lo siento Papá" _


End file.
